Unexpected Arrival
by EmeraldFireFearie
Summary: Kam and Adri just moved to America after there mom dies...and there staying with a very unexpected family...then the evil comes back again....lame summary....just read and review
1. Default Chapter

HEHE AN: I do not nor have I ever owned sweep....and not all of the characters are mine...but you will notice who is and who isnt. Dont worry...there will be a lot of unexpected twist in this story so beware...this in not a story for the easily confused (like me). lol. well here we go  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Kamryn  
  
Monday, September 1 2003  
  
Gah, how I hate the first day of school. Its always so boring and dull...and well just plain stupid. I am a Wiccan...a blood witch...and yet I must still go to this annoying public school. It seems as if there is no1 like me there. Well exept Adriana...but what can you really expect from a twin sister with more then enough friends? 'Course she is still very depressed about having to leave Ireland to come to this stupid little town in New York... America is very odd so far....I dun even what its called....I think thats a bad thing...o well...She had herself locked her room for over a week, becuz she had to leave Ryan. And she thinks I didn't have to go thru anything leaving Chris behind...we cried for an hour in eachothers arms befor our plane left to bring me and Adri to this stupid God forsaken place. Goddess I miss him so... all I have is witch messaging him...and thats just not the same. Adri cries herself to sleep every night thinking about Ryan...I really hope she gets over him soon. It would be for the best. As for me... I know Ill see Chris again someday. But Im just not sure when. I hope it will be soon. Very soon. Well I have to go, the bus is comming.   
  
Blessed Be  
  
Kamryn Lyndzie O'Rylie  
  
(Ceannd na)  
  
I put away my Book of Shadows as a boy about my age walked toward me. He looked like he was about 5 feet and 10 inches tall. He had black hair and golden brown eyes. He was a blood witch...half I think. But there was definatly part witch in him. He was actually pretty cute, even if he had some slight acne. I noticed he was wearing a pentical, and as he came closer I noticed that the pentical was made of copper, which was odd for a pentical. I reached my hand up to my neck and clasped it around my own silver pentical. He came up and sat next to me and I looked at what would have been my lap, but it was then I noticed my BOS sitting there, with a huge pentical on it. I hurried up and shoved it my pack. I knew I couldnt message Chris this early...they are and hour behind us...[AN: I dont really know if thats right...due to the fact that I live in America]...It was he who spoke first.  
  
"Hullo my name is Johann Mannfried, and you are?" he said in a nice polite voice.  
  
"uh...'Ello, my name is Kamryn O'Rylie, but please call me Kam." I replied  
  
"Well then Kam" he said ackwardly trying to start a conversation. "Are you knew here?"  
  
"Just a wee bit," I said my Irish accent comming out full "We moved here last week. By we, I mean my sister and I...Our mom passed away, our dad died years ago, and we were sent here to live with relitavs."  
  
"Hmm...Maybe I would know them...who are they?" He said with full intrest.  
  
"The Niall Family..." I said not knowing how he would take it...everyone new that the Niall family were wiccans...everyone.  
  
"Oh really?...my mom is in there coven...Kithic..." He said with slight disbeleife on his face.  
  
"Oh wow...Um...yea Hunter is my Uncle...My dads name was Lindon Niall." how I hated telling people that...my dad was Lindon Niall... the wacko who had gotten himself killd by a powerful dark spirit call the taibhs.  
  
"Oh my goddess...really? I thaught Lindon died at the age of fifteen..." he said oddly scratching his head.  
  
"Well he did...but I guess noone knew he had gotten his girlfriend pregnant two weeks before th-" I was cut off by a bus pulling up to the stop. Me and Johann both got on and took the seat in the very back...we sat next to each other so we could talk quietly.  
  
"So as I was saying.." I started again trying to remember where I left off..." He had gotten his girlfriend pregnant...my mom...and later she had me and Adriana...my twin"  
  
"Your twin? Are you identical?" he started firing off questions faster and faster.  
  
"Yes my twin...and yes we are identical...the only think different, is that I have red streaks in my hair, and she has blue." I said, as he tried picturing me w. blue hair. Then all of a sudden he got out his BOS, which must of had some kind of shield on it, cuz I couldnt read a word of it. So I just sat back and relaxed the rest of the ride there. Which took about five more minutes.  
  
When we did reach the school, I learned it wasnt all that big. As Aunt Morgan guessed, they still hadnt painted the woodwork since she went there. It has been five years since she has been here, she only 22. Not much older then I. But then again Uncle Hunter is only 24. Having a sixteen, almost seventeen year old in his house probably isnt that much fun. Just then renching me out of my thaugnts of Uncle Hunter and Aunt Morgan, was a girl that had just come up to Johann.   
  
"Hey Johann who's your friend?" She said, sounding way to cheerful for it to be this early.  
  
"Hey Alyx this is Kamryn. She just moved here from Ireland...she's Hunter's neice." Johann said smiling at her, then turning to look at me. "Shes staying with him and Morgan."  
  
"O...wait...Alwyn never had a kid...Im so lost" she said with a slight frown on her face.  
  
"Thats because shes not Alwyn's kid." Johann went on. "Shes Lindon's." The look of shock and intrest on Alyx's face ammused me. It was kind of funny. Like a comical surprised face.  
  
"But...but...but...Lindon died at fifteen. He didnt have any kids." She said obviousely confused.  
  
"Yes he did, two weeks before he died, he got his girlfriend pregnant. Tho he never knew it becuz of the taibhs" I said explaining it to her. Holding out my hand for her to shake. "Kamryn O'Rylie...call me Kam...Nice to meet ya."  
  
"Alyxandria O'Kallahan" she said shaking my hand. "But call me Alyx."  
  
"Geez does everyone shorten there name around here but me?" Johann said laughing a bit.  
  
"looks like it," Alyx said distractedly (AN is that even a word...distractedly?) "Oh yea...Johann...whats your schedual?" Johann handed her his schedual. "Darnit...no classes together...exept lunch..."   
  
As she handed him the schedual back I looked at it.   
  
" Hey...we have Home room and fourth hour together."  
  
Just then the bell rang for us to get to our homerooms. Me and Johann went one way, while Alyx went another. We reached our class just before the tardy bell rang. Close call. Just then someone walked up to me.  
  
"Hi my name is Zayden, are you new here?" he said. 'OMG he is sooo Hott.' I thaught silently to myself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HEHE end of chapter one...short I know...but I have dishes to get done and other stories to type...chapter two will be up soon!   
  
Lots of love  
  
~EmeraldFire~ 


	2. Zayden

Chapter two:  
  
Zayden  
  
AN: second chapter in the story....hehe ....sry I was at a gymnastics meet all yesterday, and I didnt have time to type another chapter....so Ill do that today...seeing as its like 9:30 AM and Im home alone on a sunday...but whatever...thanx for the review...plz keep them comming!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hi my name is Zayden, are you new here?" I said with an odd look on my face.  
  
"Hi...yes Im new here. My name is Kamryn O'Rylie. I just moved here from Ireland." She said w. a noticable Irish accent...sort of obvious why she had it...She was average hight about 5'4, and she had jet black hair with bright red streaks in it. She had black eye make up on...I dunno what all that stuffs called, as I am a guy [AN: sry I dont really know how guys think...so bare w. me on this]. She was wearing black baggy pants and a black spaghetti strapped shirt. Even tho I dont usually like goth girls, there was just something about her. Something special. She had an odd glow to her.   
  
"Uh...any odd reason why your starring at me?" She asked all of a sudden, pulling me out of my daydream.  
  
"Um...no....sorry... we bet-" Just as I was finishing my sentence the teacher interupted me.  
  
"Class everyone find a seat and settle down." She said as everyone walked to a seat. "Now, My name is Mr. Sprax. But you may call me Mr. S. if you would like. I will have most of you for Science as well as homeroom. I am usually a nice guy and I dont like to give homework on the weekends...(the class sighed)...But I will if I have to...(a groan rose from the class). On another note, we have one new student that you all may not know." He got up and walked to me and Kam's table, and put a hand on Kam's shoulder. "would you like to introduce yourself?" he asked. Kam stood up  
  
  
  
"'Ello" she said in her Irish accent. "My name is Kamryn O'Rylie, but I like people to call me Kam. If you cant tell by the accent I am Irish. I moved here from Ireland 2 weeks ago, and I am staying with my Aunt and Uncle, Morgan and Hunter Niall." at the last statment, only 2 heads turned, the girl on my left, Morgan Gurevitch. And to what looked like Kam's surprise. Me. I knew the Niall's were witches, it was well known with some people. I knew nothing bad had happened in Widdows Vale, until that Morgan had realized she was a witch. I was scared of them all. And I had wanted nothing to do with them. Now the first girl I get to know and like, is one of them...what will I do?  
  
Just then the bell rang to take us to first hour, which just so happends, me and Kam both have band. When we got into the room I saw a girl who looked exactly like Kam, but she had blue streaks in her hair. I thaught for a moment ' Is this some kind of witch trick, or what is happening to me? ' Then I saw Kam run up and hug the girl. They new eachother.  
  
"Hey sis!" The girl I didnt know said.  
  
"Hey Adri...hows your day been?" Kam asked tenitavely.  
  
"Well...I met someone....a -" Just then she was cut off by the teacher telling us to sit anywhere. Adri sat next to Demitri...my best friend. Kam sat next to Adri, and I sat next to Kam. Then the teacher spoke up.  
  
"Hello class. I am Mr. Jenks. Welcome to band. Since we have nothing to do today, you may all just sit and talk."  
  
The whole class moved into all the little social groups. I just stayed where I was, and starred at the wall...It seemed like a good idea at the time. The Kam shook my arm.  
  
"Zayden, Id like you to meet my twin Adriana."   
  
"'Ello" Adriana said holding out her hand.  
  
"Hi" I said shaking it.  
  
We just sat and talked for the rest of the hour. It wasnt all that fun. Then the bell rang. Me and Kam walked out together. We passed Johann and I saw the look of discust he wore on his face and I could tell he was mad I was with Kam.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time laps....After school~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[AN still Zaydens pov...and beware there is profain language]  
  
"What the fuck are you doin?" Johann said as he stepped in front of me, so I couldnt get out the door.   
  
"What do you mean what am I doing?" I said...I am not one to swear. "Im trying to get out the door so I can walk home."  
  
"You know what I meant. What the fuck are you doing hanging around with Kamryn O'Rylie?" he said catching his breath. "You know who shes staying with dont you, you know shes with the Nialls...so there for you must know Hunter is her uncle...which means she is a witch too. You have no buisness hanging out with her. You no good Catholic bastard [AN: didnt mean the catholic part to offend ne1....hope it didnt].  
  
The next thing I knew Johann had snapped some witch fire at me. And I was on the ground, my breathing very uneven. Then I saw Kam.  
  
"What the hell are you doing. He did nothing to you!" She screamed. she mummbled something and Johann walked away dazed. "Its ok Ill help you." was the last thing I heard. Then I fainted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of Chapter two...how did ya like it... Whats going to happen to Zayden....what did Kam do to Johann...review 


	3. Unexpected

Chapter Three  
  
Kamryn  
  
As soon as I got him home, I put him on the couch. He was still passed out from the witch fire. I got up and went to the phone and called Uncle Hunter.  
  
"Uncle Hunter, you have to come home quick! One of my friends got hurt today, by witch fire! Please Hunter!" I screamed into the phone, knowing he would try his best.  
  
"Ok sweetie Im comming! Ill be there in fifteen minutes!" Hunter called back to me. Gosh how I hate it when he called me 'sweetie'...like im sweet at all.  
  
I ran back to the living room knowing that it would probably take Hunter a little longer to get to the house due to traffic. I sat on the floor next to Zayden. I put my cheek close to his face, and noticed he was still breathing...good. I tried my hardest not to cry. Im not one to cry, but I really wanted to. I was thinking about trying to magick him out of his sleepyness thing, but I was afraid I would hurt him. I could see where the witch fire had burnt his shirt. Right at the heart. I was so scared, hoping Hunter would get here soon. Just as I said that I remembered....'Oh crap, I was supposed to pick Moira up from daycare.  
  
*Adri, can you do me a HUGE favor?* I witch messaged my sister.  
  
*What kind of favor Kam?* She answered.  
  
*Well...I need you to pick Moira up from daycare...you know my friend Zayden? Well one of the other Blood Witches in the school, shot him with witch fire...He needs help. Hunter is on his way, and I cant leave Zayden.* I sent as fast as I could.  
  
*Oh...Of course Ill get Moira. But--* suddenly Adrianas thaughts were wiped out. Suddenly I felt a presence comming up the walk...Johann.  
  
"KAMRYN COME OUT HERE NOW!" I heard Johann call.  
  
"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE JOHANN, I DONT WANT TO TALK TO YOU!!!" I screamed. Two seconds later I heard the door break open. "I SAID GET THE HELL OUT!" I ran to the door and tried to keep him out of the living room.  
  
He came up and grabbed my shoulders. He grabbed her so hard his nails were digging into my skin. He shook me.  
  
"Listen to me!" he said grabbing my shoulders so I couldnt move. " You cant hang around that Zayden kid..Hes not like us. He hates witches. He always has. Expecialy Hunter and Morgan. Listen. I Have to tell you this. I like you. I have since I first saw you. I know I have only known you one day, but I really like you. I think we are muirn beatha dans." He leaned down and kissed me. I pulled away as quickly as I could.  
  
"I dont like you! Leave me alone! I already like somebody and you liking me isnt going to stop that!" I wished Hunter was here.  
  
"Who do you like? Dont tell me its Zayden. That stupid human-"  
  
" We are all human! Some of us are just a little different." I said. "And yes I like Zayden. We, meaning you and me, are not muirn beatha dans. We are not nor will we ever be!! If anything, me and Zayden are." Just then hunter burts in the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zaydens POV  
  
I have no clue how long I was passed out. All I know is that I woke up to two people screaming at the top of their lungs. I could tell one was Kamryn. The other, to my horror was Johann. Then it all came flooding back to me. Being hit with a blueish fire thing. Falling. Kam saying she would help me. Then the screaming started up again. I peaked around the corner, just in time to see Johann kiss Kam hard on the mouth. And to my reliefe, she pushed away.  
  
"I dont like you! Leave me alone! I already like somebody and you liking me isnt going to stop that!" Kam said trying hard to get away from him.  
  
"Who do you like? Dont tell me its Zayden. That stupid human-" Johann started to say, but Kam cut him off  
  
" We are all human! Some of us are just a little different." I said. "And yes I like Zayden. We, meaning you and me, are not muirn beatha dans. We are not nor will we ever be!! If anything, me and Zayden are." I looked at her in amazement, I never thaught she would like me. But now, I wondered what the words muirn beatha dan meant. Just then Hunter Niall came barging in the now broken door.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!" He screamed. Then he must have seen Johann's grip on Kam. He made a huge ball of flames in his hand and shot it at Johann. "You stay away from my niece. This is the only memory of my brother I have, and I will not let some crazy "Im-too-good-for-everyone-exept-witches" sixteen year old take her from me!" he threw Johann out of the house. Jus then Kam started crying, as she collapsed in Hunters arm. I stepped out from behind the shadows. Kam didnt look at me. I could tell she was afraid of what I would think. She ran up to her room, leaving me alone with Hunter Niall. I was scared to death.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There end of chapter 3....review and ill put up another chapter! 


	4. Surprises

Chapter 4  
  
Mistakes  
  
Kamryns POV  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I ran up the stairs as fast as I could. I was so scared. I didnt know Johann was like that. And I was also scared of what Zayden would think of me now. How long was he in the shadows listening to what was happening? Did he see the kiss? Goddess I hope not. When I looked at the fear in Hunters eyes, they way he hated Johann for what he was doing to me, I could tell things wouldnt be too bad. I was afraid to go to school the next day. Just then I heard someone knock on my door.  
  
"Who is it?" I asked trying to wipe the tears from my eyes. I heard the door slowely open. I was sitting on my bed, facing my window. I didnt turn around. Soon enough I felt someone sit on my bed. I looked over my shoulder, and saw Zayden sitting there. He just looked at me like he was afraid of me. I hated it. I looked back out my window. Zayden put a hand on my shoulder, and turned me around. He grabbed my hand, and squeezed it gently.  
  
"How much did you see?" I asked softly. He hung his head.  
  
"I saw Johann kiss you." He said in a small voice.  
  
"I didnt want him to kiss me, I pull-" I was talking, then he cut me off.  
  
" I know, I saw you pull away. I saw the fear, and hate in your eyes."  
  
"So if you saw that, you must have heard everything else." I said, scared and a little embarrassed now.  
  
"I heard a bit. And I have two things to say, one comment and one question." He paused as if not sure to say what he wanted to. He just looked at me for a second. Then to my surprise, he leaned in and kissed me. I was shocked. I really didnt expect that. I jumped back in surprise.  
  
"I-I-Im really sorry, I dont know what got into me." He said starting to get up from my bed. I grabbed his hand and pulled him back down, and kissed him back. When I pulled back he looked really surprised.   
  
"Dont be sorry. Im the one who should be sorry. I know Ive only known you for a day, but I really really like you. And now I probably ruined that...now that you know who I really am." I hung my head and stared at my feet.  
  
"What do you mean, what you really are." He asked confused. "I knew you were a wiccan, when I first met you." I was so surprised.  
  
"You did? How?" I was so confused  
  
"First off....your wearing a pentical. Second of all I knew you were staying here with Hunter. And Hunter and Morgan are known witches."   
  
"Well I guess those are good reasons. But I heard from a lot of people, that you dont like witches. How come?" I asked timedly.  
  
"Uh..." Zayden started, as he hung his head again. "My parents were killed by witches. I live with my Aunt. I dont know anything about my parents. My aunt always says 'You will know when the time comes'.  
  
"Oh Im so so sorry!" I said. And I meant it. I looked at him, his head still hung. I scooted closer to him and hugged him. He hugged me back, a single tear fell from his eye, and I wiped it away. He pulled away from me.  
  
"Im sorry, I came up here to talk to you, and I break down. Im sorry" He said standing up. "I better go..."  
  
"Wait!...." I said and he stoped walking. I walked over to him. "I want to tell you something. Since you already know Im a witch, and now you probably dont want anything more to do with me, I probably shouldnt even be saying this. But on the off chance you still want to be friends Im going to say it. I promise you, as long as we are friends, I will not hurt you. Nor will any of my family. We are all honerable witches...well exept my dad...who of course is dead. Anyways..." I walked over to my dresser and grabbed a smooth flat emerald. I squeezed it in my hand and concentraited hard. When I got done, my image was embedded in the stone. "This is my way of promising you I will always be here," I said handing him the stone. "Hold it in your hand and say 'Ceanndana wear are you?' and I will call you or come to you. I promise."  
  
"Ceanndana? What does that mean?" He asked. I blushed slightly.  
  
"...uh...Stubborn One..." I said looking at my feet. When I looked up he was smiling.  
  
"It fits you..."   
  
"Hey! Thats mean!" I was going to hit him lightly on the shoulder, but he caught my hand.   
  
"Then this will just have to show you how sorry I am..." he said. Then he leaned in and kissed me gently. It felt as if the world unfolded within me. When we stopped kissing, he let go of my hand, and walked out my door. I was too stunned to fallow him. There was something about him...something magickal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Johanns BOS  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dammit. Dammit all to bloody hell. That stupid Zayden is interfearing! I hate him. He hates all witches, so why cant he leave Kamryn O'Rylie alone?! Her father is Lindon Niall. She has got to be powerful. But of course, now she hates me. I was trying to put a spell on her, but that stupid Hunter walked in. Now I have a huge burn mark on my arm. He put a lot of power into that witch fire, but not enough. I will get to Kamryn if its the last thing I do. I can tell she was meant for me, weather she notices it or not. We will be together. I will not lose my true love. Not like what happened to my mom. Another Niall will not hurt this family!  
  
Siochanta  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ooo what will happen next...what does johann mean by my family will not be hurt by another Niall? review and ill tell you! 


	5. The Truth, and the bad

AN-ok I have made a decision...I wont put up a new chapter until I have 4 reviews....so I know yall still like  
  
it...ne ways...I warn you..this chap has a bit...uh....R rated detail...and language.....so yea....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
I walked downstairs after me and Kam got done talking. Hunter was sitting at the dining room  
  
table drinking tea. He looked up as I walked into the room.  
  
"How is she?" He asked suddenly.  
  
"She's ok now, just a little shaken up." I told him what happened leaving out that we had kissed.   
  
"I feel so bad. On her first day of school too." Hunter said, sounding really sad. I just stood there  
  
by the stares, half wishing I could go home. Then he looked at me.  
  
"Can you promise me something?" He asked. I was a little shocked. I nodded. "Promise me you  
  
will watch out for her at school, or at least try. I know you cant be with her all the time. But please try to  
  
keep her safe. Her and Adriana are all I have left of my brother. I cant bear to lose them." He said  
  
sounding as if his heart was breaking. Just then Morgan walked into the house. She took one look at  
  
Hunter and knew something was wrong.  
  
"What happened?" She asked. Then she spotted me. "Who are you?  
  
"Uh...Im Zayden Nehemiah. Im a friend of Kamryn's from school." I said...a little shyly.  
  
"Ok...now who is going to tell me what the hell happened here?" She asked looking  
  
confused.  
  
"Uh..."me and hunter said together, not knowing where to start.  
  
"Tis my fault Aunt Morgan." Kam said out of nowhere. Just then Adriana came in  
  
carrying a two year old. She saw us all standing there.  
  
"What happened here?" She asked.  
  
"That's what I would like to know!" Morgan said, getting rather mad by the sound of it.  
  
"Like I said, tis all my fault,"Kam started, but I cut her off.  
  
"Its not your fault! Its Johann's..." Then it was my turn to be cut off.  
  
"Johann? Trisha's son?" Morgan asked.  
  
"Yes, that Johann." Hunter said, sounding really pissed. "The one who tried to put a love  
  
spell on Kamryn!" He yelled. I was shocked. Love spell? I looked at Kam, and she hung her  
  
head. She was sitting on the bottom stair. I walked over to her and put my arms around her and  
  
pulled her close to me. It took most of my strength not to kiss her.  
  
"Why did he do that?" Adri asked, sounding a bit scared.  
  
"Its because of me..." I started. "He hates me, because until now, I hated witches and  
  
everything to do with them." everyone looked shocked, except Kam.  
  
"His parents were killed by witches..." Kam explained for me. Hunter and Morgan  
  
looked at each other.  
  
"What did you say your last name was?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Uh..Nehemiah" I said really confused.  
  
"Where your parents names Xander and Lyndzie?" Hunter asked impatiently.  
  
"Uh..yea" I said even more confused. "Why? what is this all about?" I looked at Kam,  
  
her eyes were wide.  
  
"I know those names! Adri, remember mum telling us about Lyndzie? My middle name  
  
is after her." She looked at me and could tell I was really confused.  
  
"I remember...but weren't they...?" Adri trailed off before she finished the sentence, so  
  
Hunter and Kam finished for her.  
  
"Blood witches!" They said at the same time. Kam looked at me. I had no idea what they  
  
were talking about any more. I looked at the clock...7:05.  
  
"I should be getting home now." I said.  
  
"I'll drive you Zayden." Hunter volunteered.  
  
So me, him, and Kam got into his car, and went to my house. When we pulled up, I got  
  
out. Hunter and Kam fallowed. When I opened the door my aunt was sitting in the living room.   
  
Hunter walked in behind me.  
  
"Anna?" He asked. How did he know my aunts name?  
  
"Hunter? What are you doing here?" She asked hugging him.  
  
"I live here. I have for about five years." Kam stepped out from behind hunter. "Anna  
  
this is my niece Kamryn Lyndzie O'Rylie. This is Lindon's daughter." Kam smiled her eyes  
  
looking somewhat darker in the dim light.  
  
"What is this all about?" Aunt Anna asked.  
  
"You need to tell the boy the truth. He needs to know about who his parents were."  
  
Hunter said.  
  
"Yes." Anna said distractedly. "It is time he learns the truth. It is time my hiding in the  
  
shadows stops."  
  
"Then we shall leave so you can talk to him alone." Hunter said giving Aunt Anna one  
  
last hug.  
  
"Thank you, Giomanach." Aunt Anna said. "Kamryn...what is your name?" I was so  
  
confused...her name was Kam...what did she mean what is her name?  
  
"My name is Ceanndána..."Kam said smiling shyly.  
  
"I assume I will be seeing more of you Ceanndána. Thank you for your help."  
  
Kam nodded and fallowed hunter out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kam's POV  
  
I cant believe it...Zayden...he is a blood witch...How did I not know? No wonder it felt like  
  
magick to kiss him. I just wonder how he will feel about it. Will he be scared? What will he  
  
do? Who will he go to? I feel somewhat sorry for him finding out like this...but goddess... I think  
  
I love him.  
  
Ceanndána  
  
We got back from Anna's house around 8:00. As soon as we got home, we were  
  
bombarded with questions. We told Morgan and Adri the whole story, as Moira was trying to  
  
climb all over my lap. By the time we were done telling the story it was 8:30. I decided to go for  
  
a walk.   
  
As I was walking down the road, I heard someone behind me. Fear prickled down my  
  
spine. The next thing I knew I was on the ground. A bag was put around my head, and I was  
  
pulled into a car. Someone muttered something and removed the bag, but before I could see who  
  
it was. I fainted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~30 mins later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke up tied to a bed. I was so scared. I lifted my head and noticed I had no cloths on.   
  
Then I heard a voice.  
  
"Ah...so your finally awake?" It was Johann. "My spell didn't work, so maybe this will."  
  
The next thing I knew he was on top of me...raping me. I was so scared. Then I  
  
thought...I can witch message Zayden.  
  
*Zayden...get Hunter....come to Johann's HURRY!*   
  
"SHUT UP! No witch messages!" Johann screamed. He continued to rape  
  
me...apparently having no clue I called Hunter.  
  
About 5 mins later I felt someone come in...obviously Johann didn't. The next thing I  
  
knew Hunter burst into the room...Johann jumped up and threw witch fire at him. But Hunter  
  
was too fast for him. Hunter hit Johann with a spell that made him unconscious. I held the  
  
covers over myself as I saw Zayden come in. I started crying.  
  
"Hunter please...just get me my cloths." I said. Hunter handed me my cloths. He and  
  
Zayden left and I got changed. When I opened the door, Zayden was standing there. I looked at  
  
the ground.  
  
"Im sorry...I didn't mean to involve you in this." I said looking at my feet. He lifted my  
  
chin.  
  
"Its not your fault." He kissed me. "I know this wasnt your choice. I love you..."  
  
All of a sudden I was aware that he was holding my hand...What did he just say?  
  
"What?" I asked. He looked at me, and squeezed my hand gently.  
  
"I said...I love you..." He said quietly. I looked him in the eye.  
  
"I love you too." We walked out the door, and went back to my house.  
  
"What happened?" Adri asked as soon as we walked in the door.  
  
"Johann raped her." Zayden answered for me, his hands around my waist.  
  
"He WHAT?" Morgan asked.  
  
"He raped me.." 


	6. of New Arrivals, and bad fights

AN: Woo hoo after a VERY looong time. I finally have the 6th chapter up....go me...sorry, with  
  
school, and other stuff, my life has been sooooo stressful. But I got over it, and heres the next  
  
chap. Hope yall like it. O yea....and thank Dream for me getting this up...shes the one whos been  
  
buggin me.....o yea and by the way...Johann....is pronounced.... yo-hann  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Zaydens POV  
  
Kam was shaking like crazy, as I led her over to the couch. I got up to ask Hunter where  
  
some tea was, but Kam grabbed my hand.  
  
"Please, just hold me." She whispered so I could barely hear her.  
  
I sat back down and put my arms around her, and pulled her close to me. Her head  
  
resting lightly on my chest.  
  
"Shhh..." I tried to comfort her. "Everything will be alright."  
  
I pulled her a little closer, and kissed her on the forehead. I could still hear Hunter and  
  
Morgan talking quietly, trying to figure out what to do about this huge mess. Adriana was  
  
upstairs trying to get Moira back to sleep, after the huge racket when Kam got home.  
  
"Zayden?" Kam asked suddenly.   
  
"Yes my love?"  
  
"Are you ok?" She asked softly. I noticed she was crying.  
  
"Im a little mad, and worried. But other then that Im fine. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, what happened during your talk with Anna?" She asked. I had completely  
  
forgotten about that.  
  
"She finally told me who my parents were, who I am. She said my parents named me  
  
Fearthainn Mac Tire."  
  
"Rain Wolf..."she translated. "It suits you."  
  
I smiled slightly, feeling a bit better. Soon Kam drifted off to sleep. I laid her down and  
  
walked into the kitchen.  
  
"How's Kam?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Asleep.." I said quietly.  
  
"Its going to be hell here when she wakes up." Morgan said as she sipped her tea.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Laps...The next morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kamryn's POV  
  
I woke up screaming, remembering what had happened last night. Hunter came running  
  
in.  
  
"What is it?" he asked sounding mad.  
  
"I-I-I, I cant even think about it."  
  
I ran up to my rom and shut the door. I didnt want to talk to anyone. I shut the door. I  
  
didnt want to talk to anyone. I shut myself in my room for three days.  
  
(Sparing details cuz fortunately I do not know how Kam feels.)(So its Friday now)  
  
I was lying in my bed, under my covers, when I heard Adri let someone in. I could sense  
  
who it was immediately, Zayden. He was the person I wanted to see least after Johann. I was  
  
scared of what he would think. I quickly rolled over so I was facing my wall, before Zayden  
  
came in. I tried to pretend I was sleeping.  
  
"Kam I know your not sleeping. I may have only found out I was a witch four days ago,  
  
but I can still tell your awake." Zayden said. I didnt move. He sat on the edge of my bed. I  
  
looked at my wall, tears pouring down my cheeks. I couldnt bare to look at him. I felt so  
  
ashamed.   
  
"Kam, talk to me." Zayden asked, sounding like he was choking back tears. "Please."  
  
I turned to look at him, he was crying. Silent tears falling down his now rosy cheeks. His  
  
ocean blue eyes, looking for some kind of refuge. He ran a hand through his spiky blond hair. I  
  
just looked at him, I said nothing. I wished I could be anywhere else in the world. I tried my  
  
hardest not to start bawling again.  
  
He touched my cheek gently, and traced the scar I had there. I couldnt bare to feel his  
  
touch. How could I trust another guy so soon? Could I ever trust another guy? I turned back  
  
over, wishing Zayden would just leave. But he didnt. He just put his arm over my stomach and  
  
kissed my neck. I shivered, and moved farther away from him.  
  
"Kam, talk to me." Zayden pleaded. "What did I do."  
  
I didnt answer. I wanted to be alone. I moved farther away still. I wished he would just  
  
leave. I did not want to be in a room alone with a boy, at this point in time.  
  
After about an hour of me wishing he would leave, the phone rang.  
  
"Zayden, your aunt want you home." Morgan called from down stairs. I was so thankful.   
  
I rolled over and watched him climb off my bed. He paused and grabbed my shoulder before I  
  
could turn back over agian. He looked me in the eye.  
  
"Kam I promise I wont hurt you!" He paused as his eyes filled with tears. "Im not like  
  
that. I love you!"  
  
I said nothing. I was to afraid to answer. Did I love him? I know I had told him that  
  
before. But things had changed. I was afraid of him now. Afraid of all guys.  
  
He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. I flinched.  
  
"Remember that." He said. "Remember I love you. I will NEVER hurt you!" as soon as  
  
that was said, he walked out of my room. I sighed.  
  
I stayed shut up in my room all weekend. Adri bringing me my food. Me and Adri's  
  
bathroom connected our rooms, so I didnt really even leave my room to shower.  
  
That Monday, I was forced to go back to school. Hunter drove me and Adri. When I got  
  
there, I watched out for Johann. When I saw him, he was coming right at me. I was backing up,  
  
when I bumped into someone. I turned around to see Zayden.   
  
"Whats wrong?" He asked, then he saw Johann. He stood in front of me trying to make it  
  
so Johann couldnt see me.  
  
"Get out of the way Zayden, you should know what happens when you mess with a  
  
witch!"Johann threatened.  
  
"So should you!" Zayden shot back.  
  
"Leave Kam alone you stupid witch hunter." Johann screamed trying to grab my arm.  
  
"Oh, but havent you heard?" Zayden started. "I am a witch. A very powerful one!"  
  
"Don't lie. You could never be a witch."  
  
"Wanna try me?" Zayden said. He started murmuring a spell under his breath. Johann  
  
froze, then fell to his knees. Zayden had bound him. Zayden grabbed my hand, and we ran.   
  
Zayden lived about half a block from the school, so we went to his house. His aunt was still  
  
home, so she drove us to my house. Both Morgan and Hunter were already gone.  
  
"Zayden lets leave Kam alone..."Anna said grabbing his arm.  
  
"Ill be back to check on you." Zayden told me before he walked out the door.  
  
"Ill call Hunter when I get home. Do you want him to come home?" Anna asked. I  
  
shook my head. "OK then. Don't worry about Zayden. He sorta thinks you hate him. He doesnt  
  
understand what you just went through. He'll come around." She walked out the door.  
  
I walked to my room, and layed down on my bed. I was glad I was alone. Now I had  
  
time to think. Without anyone being able to intercept my thoughts and feelings. I got out my  
  
BOS. I had been writing and thinking for about half an hour when I felt a presence. I looked out  
  
my window. Someone was getting out of a car. My eyes widened....'Oh my God its Chris" I  
  
thought to myself. 'What is he doing here? All the way from Ireland?'  
  
I ran downstairs and opened the door. He walked in and kissed me gently. I didnt pull  
  
away, but it felt strange. Not right.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked   
  
"I came to see you. I missed you so." He paused for a couple of seconds. "And Adri  
  
called and told me about you, and how you were....raped." I flinched as he said the word.  
  
We walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Chris put his arms around me and  
  
pulled me close to him. It was then, sitting there, I remembered how little Chris had entered my   
  
thoughts. It felt so new and wrong to be sitting here with him. I was wrenched out of my  
  
thoughts as Chris kissed my forehead.  
  
"I love you." he whispered. "Ill never let anything like this happen to you again. I love  
  
you too much to let you go again."  
  
With those last words, I felt a stab of guilt. I realized then, I was no longer in love with  
  
the boyfriend I used to think I would one day marry.   
  
I remembered Zayden's words from before.  
  
"Kam, I promise I wont hurt you! Im not like that, I love you!"  
  
I finally realized, at that moment, that I was in love with him too. I suddenly felt a  
  
presence, as the door opened. Zayden burst into the room, just as I had untangled myself from  
  
Chris.  
  
"Who the hell is he?!" Zayden asked.  
  
"Hes an old friend." I replied.  
  
"An old friend?! I was your boyfriend for two years before you had to leave!" Chris  
  
almost screamed.  
  
"Your boyfriend?" Zayden asked. I could tell he was hurt.  
  
"He was my boyfriend, until I moved! Until I met you!" I screamed back.  
  
"But..."Chris started. "What about our plans?"  
  
"Im only sixteen. Im only a junior in High School. I cant make those kind of plans!" I  
  
said trying to stay calm.  
  
"You said you would come back." Chris said "you said you would come back to me!"  
  
"Im sorry! Things changed!" I screamed.  
  
"You still love me Kam, I see it in your eyes!"Chris yelled. Zayden looked at me like he  
  
hated me.  
  
"Do you still love him?" Zayden asked. I found myself on my feet.  
  
"NO! Zayden, I love you!" I said trying not to scream.   
  
"NO!!!" Chris screamed. Kami! You said we would always be together. Tell me you  
  
still love me! Kami please, I need to hear it."  
  
I stood there wishing I would die. I walked silently over to Zayden and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Im sorry Chris, but I don't love you anymore." I said in a weak voice.  
  
Chris looked at me like he wanted to scream. He glared at me, then walked to Zayden.  
  
"You just took my life from me! You bastard!" He screamed. Then walked out the door  
  
slamming it behind him.  
  
Zayden let go of my hand and walked to the couch. He sat down and I sat next to him.  
  
"Just leave me alone for a minute." He looked at his feet. "Please Kam"  
  
I stood up and walked to my room. I laid on the bed, snuggled under my covers, and  
  
buried my face in my pillow. I was there crying for about 10 minutes when I looked at the clock.   
  
2:17 I heard someone coming up the stairs. It was Zayden. He walked into my room, and sat on  
  
the edge of my bed.  
  
"Do you still love him?" he asked.  
  
"No." I said quietly. "He put his arm around me, I hated it. It felt so....I dunno, just not  
  
right!" I paused for a second. "With you it feels so right. So natural. With his arms around me I  
  
felt like I was in danger. With your around me it's the opposite. With your arms around me, I  
  
feel safe.  
  
I stopped and buried my face in my pillow again, feeling as if I had ruined everything. I  
  
felt him lie next to me. His hand rubbing my back. I felt him brush the hair away from my neck.   
  
He leaned down and kissed my neck.  
  
"Im sorry Kam." Zayden apologized.  
  
"What for?" I asked.  
  
"For getting mad. For not having faith in you. But most of all for not understanding what  
  
happened."  
  
"Its not your fault. It had to have looked a bit odd." Kam said avoiding the bit about  
  
Johann.  
  
I turned to face him. He had tears running down his eyes. I wiped away his tears. We  
  
laid there for about 10 minutes. Then Zayden started to shiver.  
  
"Are you cold?" I asked quietly.  
  
"Just a little." He replied.  
  
"You can get under the covers." I said hesitantly  
  
"I don't want to get in trouble." He said with an odd look on his face.  
  
"Its ok, as long as we have cloths on." I said, a smile forming on my face.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
woo hoo....end of chapter 6....hope yall like it.... more to come soon....  
  
Love yall 


End file.
